Star of Oban
by Nintendo Queen
Summary: A twoshot EvaxAikka. After Aikka is injured in the race in Oban, Eva confesses to her dad her identity and her secret love for Aikka. My ending to Oban and twelve years followup.
1. Star of Oban

**OK, I got this thought when I was drawing pics of Molly/Eva. What would she look like when she's older? I am putting that in this two-shot fic. And I also got a feeling that the Ultimate Prize would be used for a friend instead of Mya. So, prepare for an extremely fluffy Aikka x Eva/Molly two-shot fic. Le title sucketh.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Star of Oban**_

_**Part One**_

Eva collapsed onto her knees as the rain poured around her. She felt so cold but did not care. She felt hollow and empty.

_"How did this happen?"_ she thought to herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Flashback..._**

"PRINCE AIKKA!" she screamed, running to the spot. His beetle laid on its back, obviously dead. The Prince lay in the rubble of a rock, not moving, not breathing. She stopped, about a foot away from him. Tear glittered in her wild red eyes, now entirely melancholy. "PRINCE AIKKA!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**End Flashback...**_

She looked up at the gray sky, feeling hot tears on her cheeks merge with the raindrops. All she felt was pain and pity. It was sinking feeling that she had failed him.

_"Why couldn't I save him? Why DIDN'T I save him?"_ a little voice in her head screamed. The image of him lying in the hospital bed, not able to breathe on his own, having his life clutching to a hair was terrible. It hurt...

"Aikka, I will save you..." she whispered. "I don't know how, but I'll find a way." Suddenly, it hit her. The Ultimate Prize could save him. She sighed. "Mommy...I want to bring you back but...I can't stand the thought of someone else I love dying." She blushed and looked ahead. Love? Had she fallen in love with the alien Prince?

She sighed. Suddenly feeling hopeless. Even if she did save him, he would only bow and thank her, as only a Prince could do. But what were the chances that someone like him would love someone like her? A scrawny little Earthling under a false name.

He did not even know the real her. Nobody did. All he knew was the lie called Molly.

"Molly?" Don Wei's voice asked.

"It's Eva..." she whispered.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, unsure of what she said. She turned and looked at him then stood up, a small smile on her lips and tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Do what, Molly? Racing?" he asked, suddenly worried. "I know you are worried about Aikka, but you cannot quit. We need you." She shook her head weakly.

"Not the racing, but my lying." He blinked.

"Molly, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"My name isn't Molly, it's Eva. I'm your daughter." Don Wei just stared at her. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach and knocked all the wind out of him.

"Y-you're Eva?" he managed to gasp. She nodded.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I just couldn't bring myself to tell you who I was seeing you did not even recognize me. I snuck out of the boarding school to find you. You never came to see me, ever."

"I...I'm sorry..." he whispered. She shook her head.

"No, I don't want to hear apologies that are empty. I want my Dad back. The dad who took care of me and smiled. The dad who would not have left me for ten years. What happened to him?" she whispered. Don Wei sighed.

"I'm afraid I don't know what happened to him. After Mya died he.."

"Seemed to leave with her." Eva was crying harder now. She stomped her foot. "It was bad enough I lost Mommy, but I lost you too? Do you have any idea what crap my life has been since mom died?" she yelled.

"No..." He looked at his feet.

"You're right, because you left me like she did. So I came back to have a chance to get my dad back. After ten years, you owe me that much." He looked back up at her and she was trembling. "I don't want Don Wei, I want my dad."

The next thing she knew, he was hugging her. She felt him trembling slightly as well and something warm splattered to her cheek. A tear. He was crying. She hugged him and cried into his chest.

"Eva...please forgive me..."

"You're my dad. All we have is each other now. How can I not forgive you?" she asked. He held her at arm's length.

"You look just like Mya, now...I wonder how I missed this." He smiled, Don Wei really smiled. She smiled back and hugged him again.

"I missed you, Dad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The Next Day**_

"And now, our final race of Oban, Team Earth verses Team Toros." (I don't know their name) Molly growled.

"You..." she hissed venomously. Toros chuckled darkly.

"What is the matter, Eva, upset about your little Prince?" he asked cruelly. "He betrayed me and sealed his fate. Your beloved Prince is slowly but surely dying and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Damn it," she hissed, "I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You may just get your wish..." she muttered. The gate opened and the star racers sped through the gate. Toros crashed into the Arrow 2 a few times, and the Arrow 2 crashed right back. Jordan grunted.

"Eva steady. Don't make the same mistake you made in the race with Spirit."

"I want him dead, Jordan. You can abandon ship, but I intend on killing Toros, even if I die trying."

"Eva, don't let your anger control you. If you want to save Aikka, we have to win the Ultimate Prize."

"Since when do you care about Aikka?" Eva asked, surprised. Jordan shrugged.

"Eh, I guess I sorta learned he's not so bad." Eva smiled.

"Jordan, you're the best."

"Eh, what can I say? Now let's kick some alien butt." Molly smirked.

"Yeah!" she said, gaining speed. "Come and get me, Toros."

"Foolish human, I'll make you regret those words. Eat hot plasma." He pressed a button.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A.N.: Ok, I have no clue on Toros and his ship so I'm totally making this up. DO NOT flame me for that. Just X out if you don't like how I'm making it up. I know that show will not go down like this, so don't be all "THAT'S WRONG" because I friggin know it's wrong. OK, just had to get that out of my system.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two guns appeared on the wings of his ship and shot blasts of red, glowing energy.

"Whoa!" Jordan exclaimed. "Incoming, Eva." Eva grunted as she steered the Arrow 2 clear of the plasma. Don Wei growled.

"Damn it, he's upgraded the ship. Be cautious, Eva." Eva smirked.

"Dad, caution is not something I'm good at. I intend on winning this race and using boldness to do it."

"Uh...hmm, alright, I suppose. But don't you go and get yourself killed."

"I wont, promise. I'll be home in time for dinner." Rick chuckled.

"That's our little mouse."

Eva smirked as she continued to dodge the plasma with ease.

"Looks like that upgrade was for nothing, eh Toros?" she asked tauntingly. He growled and pressed another button, shooting bullets at their ship. Jordan smirked.

"Eva, steer away and I'll get him."

"Roger that." She steered away from the bullets and Jordan aimed a series of newly installed missiles at Toros. He grunted at the impact and crashed into the wall. It took effort to regain control, but his right wing was badly damaged. Molly exclaimed triumphantly. "Jordan, you're amazing."

"Ya don't need to tell me twice." They sped down the racing track. Toros snarled.

"Ok, that is it. I went easy on you pitiful humans, but playtime is over." He flipped a hinge on a lever and pressed a red button. Two large cannons appeared on each wing. Don Wei gasped.

"NO! Not even the Arrow 2 can dodge a blast from those plasma cannons. Eva, you have to get out of there."

"Dad, hyper drive is my only hope. I have to engage it long enough to finish the race."

"Will it last the remaining half of the race?" he asked, alarmed. Eva smirked and pressed some buttons on the screen.

"Cross your fingers. Hang on Jordan."

"You got it."

"Say good bye!" Toros said and his cannons finished loading. Two HUGE blasts of green energy were fired.

"EVA!" Don Wei yelled.

"NOW!" she yelled, pressing one final button. The hyper drive activated and the Arrow 2 sped away from Toros' ship.

"NO!" he yelled, banging his fist. Eva cheered and made it to the finish.

"THE WINNER OF THE OBAN RACE IS TEAM EARTH!" the announcer yelled. The audience screamed. Don Wei sighed with relief.

"Eva, that was a risky move. You base yourself off luck, Young Lady." He suddenly smiled and then laughed. "You are so much like her." Eva laughed too.

"Thank you Dad. WE DID IT!" she yelled, cheering wildly. Jordan whooped and got out of the Arrow 2.

"YEAH! TEAM EARTH RULES!" he yelled. Molly also got out of the ship and high fived him.

That night, they stood on a platform and were given medals with carvings of the sun and moon in them. Eva smiled at hers and Don Wei put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good job." She beamed. The Avatar came over.

"Congratulations Eva, pilot for the Earth Team. I grant you one wish." Eva bowed her head.

"Eva, what's wrong?" Don Wei asked. Rick walked to her side.

"Yeah, little mouse, you can wish for Mya to come back. Why so sad?" he asked.

"Dad...wishing Mommy back is the only way we'll ever be a family again, right? If I don't, you'll send me back to boarding school..." she whispered. He was surprised by this.

"No Molly, I won't send you back. But what else could you want to wish for?" he asked, confused.

"Aikka. I can't stand the thought of just watching someone else I love die." Don Wei, Rick, Jordan, and numerous others sorta gaped at her.

"Eva, did I just hear you use the word love?" he asked. She nodded. "Eva, do you know what you could be giving up for this Prince?" he asked. "After this is over, we are going back to Earth. You might not ever see him again."

"I thought I'd never see Mommy again." she looked at Don Wei. "Dad...I want to have her back too. But knowing I can save a life and not doing it to bring back one that was already lost will scar my heart forever more." Don Wei stared at his daughter, hard.

"You really are just like her...Mya would say the same thing." He sighed and nodded. "You won the wish, so you do what ever you want with it. I just hope your choice is right." Eva nodded and looked at the avatar.

"I wish that Aikka was healed and will not die from the accident." The avatar smiled.

"And your wish...is granted."

Aikka's eyes shot open and he sat up. His hand flew to his forehead.

"What happened?" he whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Later...**_

"AIKKA!" Eva cried, automatically hugging him. He could feel his cheeks heat up slightly but was not sure why.

"Hello, Molly." She pulled away.

"My name is not Molly, it's Eva."

"Eva? Well, that name is even prettier." She felt herself blush. "What happened?" he asked. Jordan banged Eva on the back.

"Eva here won Oban and wished for you to, ya know, not die after you accident." Aikka thought for a moment.

"Ah, you mean the accident in the race with Toros?" he asked. They all nodded. "You saved me, Eva?" he asked. She felt her blush deepen as she nodded. He stood up and bowed. "Thank you." In her mind, she sighed.

_"I knew he would do just that..."_ she thought distantly. "That's what friends are for, Prince Aikka." He smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm proud of Eva. Now, we must start packing. Shall we head home tomorrow?" Don Wei asked. Rick and Jordan nodded. Eva did not answer.

"Later, Prince Aikka." She forced a smile as she walked out with the rest of her team.

That night she laid on her bed and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

"You did the right thing." She turned to see Mya smiling at her. "I'm proud of you, Eva. One day we will be reunited, but you did the right thing by saving that boy's life." Eva stared but then nodded.

"Thank you, Mom." Mya nodded then disappeared. Eva blinked tears and laid back. "Maybe it's better this way. Aikka can return home, find himself some pretty Alien like him, marry her, and become a King." She sighed. "There was little hope anyway..."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"You awake little mouse?"

"Yeah, come in Rick." The door opened and Rick walked in.

"Hey, you ok? You seemed kinda down." Eva nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking. It's best we're leaving." Rick smiled.

"Ya really do love Aikka, don't you?"

"Enough that I know leaving is the better thing to do." Rick pat her shoulder.

"Hey, chin up. You might see him again."

"I doubt it. And if I do he'll probably have a queen way prettier then me and go, 'Eva? Oh, that little Earth girl? I'd forgotten all about her. Now I have my pretty queen.'" Rick frowned.

"Eva, don't be so hard on yourself. You don't know what will happen. Maybe you'll be Aikka's queen."

"Yeah, right. And maybe pigs will fly."

"Anything can happen. Night." He left.

"Night..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Next morning_**

Eva sighed as she stood, her bag slung over her shoulder. They were leaving in less than an hour. It made her sad to leave. She'd grown pretty fond of the strange world. It was almost as strange as her own.

"EVA!" a voice called. She stopped and turned and caught her breath. It was Aikka. She turned around to face him and he ran up to her.

"Aikka, what are you doing here?" she asked. He held up a chain with a glittering, triangle shaped charm on it and put it around her neck. She could feel her cheeks get warm.

"I wanted to give you that as a farewell gift." She fingered the smooth charm.

"Wow...thanks, Aikka." He nodded.

"Eva!" She turned to see don Wei. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Give me a second." She turned back to Aikka. "Well, I guess this is good bye." He nodded.

"Yes...but, perhaps fate will have us meet again." He held out his hand. She gave a small smile and took hold. The minute their hands touched, she felt sparks and a lot of them. "Eva?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Could I give you one more thing before you go?" he asked. She blinked.

"What?" she asked, utterly confused. He gave a tiny smile.

"This." Taking her chin with his free hand, he leaned in a brushed his lips to hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. The kiss lasted a few moments and Aikka pulled away and waited another moment before releasing her hand. "Good bye for now, Eva." She nodded, he cheeks on fire.

"Yeah...good bye for now, Prince Aikka." He smirked.

"Take care of yourself, Earth Princess." with that, he walked off. She smiled after him and walked up to Don Wei, who, along with Rick, was smirking at her.

"If you date him, I am sending two body guards with you."

"Daddy!" Eva exclaimed, lightly punching his arm.

"Let's get a move on, people!" Jordan called. Eva looked up at the blue sky with a distant smile before going with the rest of her teammates for the trip back to Earth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FWAH! Chapter one is completed. Chapter two is gonna be the last. I hope you enjoyed it as I think I did. Please review me POSITIVELY! Neh. Okies, later.**


	2. Vira Star Racers

**WOW! Tons of people reviewed and liked "Star of Oban" so thank you very much. It pleases me to know people like my work. Yayness.

* * *

**

_**Vira Star Racers**_

"Race of Vira?" Eva asked. Don Wei nodded.

"It's a race similar to Oban that takes place every decade." It had been twelve years since Oban. Eva was twenty-six and the Earth's greatest Star Racer.

She pulled off her helmet, letting her sheet of auburn hair fall to her hips. She looked almost exactly like her mom did, only with different color hair and a star tattoo on her cheek instead of a moon. Her red eyes fell to Don Wei.

"It offers an Ultimate prize?"

"Not exactly. Vira takes place in the Viraneon Constellation galaxy. The alien, Mylanta, is the Avatar figure. She grants the winner one of three things. Wealth, power, or satisfaction. Depending on who wins, it could determine the faith of Earth."

"Is Earth always this defenseless?" Eva asked dryly. She sighed. "Fine, I'll compete. Eva Wei, reporting for the Earth Team." Don Wei smiled.

"That's what I want to hear."

* * *

_**Two Days Later...**_

Eva carried her bag off their space shuttle. The "Arch Shot 3" was truly a beaut. She got a new Star Racer just for these racers. "Sky Blaze 2" was her back up racer. While not as fast as "Arch Shot" it had better weapons and more advanced technology. But Eva liked to keep it simple and fast.

Jordan limped out of the ship behind her, looking ready to puke. Eva smirked at him.

"You gonna make it, Jordan?" He didn't answer, just ran to the nearest trash can. "C'mon, so we hit a little turbulence."

"We...were almost thrust into a worm hole."

"If you thought that was bad, then wait til we get in the Star Racer." Jordan gagged at the thought. His stomach was ten times as sensitive, and he did not go on Star Racers very often because most races Eva competed in were weapons free.

"I'm afraid to think."

"Come on, we need to sign in." Eva walked to a large, extravagant dome-like building. A woman with glowing blue skin and white hair that floated like she was underwater or something sad behind a desk. She had antennas, large, white and blue eyes, and a pair of butterfly-similar wings.

"Name?" she asked in a voice which floated like her hair.

"Eva Wei, reporting for Team Earth. And my partner, Jordan." The woman took a card and hit it with a thing that resembled a stamp then handed it to her.

"Welcome to the Vira Race. You will compete for the East Half. Please wait in that room for further explanation." The woman pointed to a closed door.

"Thank you." Eva took the card and walked to the door. Jordan followed and they opened it. Inside were over thirty different aliens. The two which stood out was one that had a raven's head and wore a cream robe. The other was a glowing silver mass of energy with was looked like a white mask for a face.

"Whoa..." Eva smirked a bit at Jordan's expression and stood in the crowd like it was no big deal.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked one alien with yellow skin, green, spiked hair, and three eyes.

"We've been waiting for too long." Eva nodded.

"Yeah, these races can take forever to start. Which team do you represent?"

"Team Alphania Prime 000124780. But they go for Team Alphania to save time. You?"

"Eva Wei of the Earth Team."

"Hey, I've heard of you. Didn't you win the race of Oban."

"Yeah."

"Awesome! Name's Xinyo." He offered a hand and she shook it.

"Nice to meet you."

"ALL TURN YOUR ATTENTION TO LADY MYLANTA!" a guard yelled. The aliens automatically turned their attention to the door. It opened and a tall, elegant alien lady with light lavender skin, sky blue eyes, and dark purple hair wearing a gown made of material that looked like star dust and a pair or silver angel wings entered. She smiled, revealing very white teeth.

"Aliens from each corner of the Universe, welcome to the Vira Race. As you have been told when you signed in, you are the East Half, or East Division. What this means is you all shall compete against one another until all but one team is eliminated. That team will face the team of the West Division and the winner of that race will be crowned the winner of Vira."

Everyone talked lightly amongst themselves for a moment. It made sense. A guard banged his fist on a table loudly, silencing them.

"The first of six races involve all of you. There are thirty teams in this room, after the first race twenty will be eliminated. You will race around quadra 7, or Area Latlink. Each racer must complete three laps around the quadra and the first ten to cross the finish line will move to the next round. The race begins tomorrow, good night."

Mylanta left the room and everyone went to their assigned bunkers. Eva could barely sleep out of excitement. Tomorrow would be great.

Indeed it was. The race began.

Eva immediately took the lead. Jordan shot guns behind at the competition, slowing them down until she was ahead by a landslide. The area was light purple with the endless black sky above them. She found all the shortcuts and did not run into the much trouble.

The worst was when a large, dragon-like creature attacked them. But Jordan shot it down before it did too much damage. Only the left wing suffered a bit.

She crossed the finish line in first place, cheering. Team Diga took second, Alphania third, Jxin fourth, Yular fifth, Hima sixth, Tabackathaniar seventh, Warnaliston eighth, Maj ninth, and Xinru tenth.

"Nice racing Eva!" Jordan said.

"Hey, if you had not shot at the racers behind us at the starting line, I'll bet we would not have gotten first."

"Eva, return to the bunker." She nodded and drove the racer through a portal and appeared outside the bunker. Their mechanics team went to work repairing the left wing. "Good job, Eva."

"Thanks Dad."

"Tomorrow you are racing teams Jxin, Hima, Xinru, and Tabackathaniar in Quadra 19."

"Cool." So Eva raced and came in first yet again. She was sad to discover Xinyo had lost. But he assured her it was fine and cheered her on in the next race.

She was up against team Maj. This race determined who would go to the finals. Quadra 7, unlike the others, was a misty swamp. It was so much harder to see and navigate it. And the dangers were far greater.

But Eva simply smirked in determination of victory, put on her helmet, and got into "Sky Blaze 2." Don Wei insisted using the ship with better weapons in case they were attacked.

And they were off. As you can expect, Eva won. But their ship was assaulted right before they crossed the finish line an dit was nearly destroyed. "Sky Blaze 2" did not look like she would recover, but there was always some hope.

"Good job, Eva. You are in the finals." Eva nodded with a smirk.

"Do you know who my opponent is?"

"No, but we'll find out tomorrow morning." Eva's stomach growled loudly.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me..." She made a mad dash for the kitchen.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

"Sir, we know who your opponent is in the finals."

"Who?" a voice from a figure whose face was hidden from the view of an alien.

"A girl from the Earth team. Her name is Eva Wei." The figure did not respond for a while. "Sir?"

"Please, leave me." The servant was surprised but obliged to the order. The figure got up and sat in another chair and turned on what looked like a computer. He typed rapidly and picture of the adult Eva smiling goofily and giving a peace sign came up. "Well, Princess, we meet again on the race field."

* * *

_**The Final Race**_

"The Naurasian Team, huh?" Eva asked. "Wasn't that Prince Aikka's team?"

"Eva, quit thinking about your boyfriend." She blushed and punched Jordan.

"Shut up!" They walked to the "Arch Shot 3" and got in. Don Wei saluted to them and Eva saluted back before donning her helmet and flying to the starting line.

"Now, from East Division, Team Earth!" an announcer said. The crowd cheered. Eva waved at them. "And, from the West Division, Team Naurasia." A giant blue beetle flew out, their rider wearing a helmet that hid their head.

"Ready to lose?" Eva asked. The figure looked at her and did not answer. She blinked and shrugged then turned her attention to the starting point.

"The rules of this race. Shoot targets when you come to them. For each you hit, you get a point. The racer who returns with the most points will win, whether they come in first or second. First place will receive ten extra points."

"Ready, set, BEGIN!" another announcer yelled. Eva slammed her foot on the pedal and took off through the starting gate, the beetle hot on her tail. Jordan took aim and shot. The beetle dodged his shots.

"Damn, he's slippery."

"Well, then I'll just win with speed." She pressed some buttons on the screen, increasing the speed a bit. She rounded a corner. "Jordan, there's the target. Shoot."

"You've got it." Jordan took aim and hit a black and white target. It spun and glowed. The symbol for the Earth Team appeared in the middle.

"Yes, one point for us." A glowing arrow whizzed past them and hit another target hidden from view. "Wha..."

Eva's eyes widened.

"Aikka?" The beetle was neck and neck with them. Jordan took aim again.

"This will get him..."

"JORDAN, NO!" she yelled, making the ship turn a full 90 degrees. Jordan gagged at the sudden movement and let go of the controls to the guns. Eva pressed some buttons. "I can't have you shoot him down, I'm taking controls."

"What, but Eva..." His pod went dark and he cursed under his breath. "Stubborn girl."

"Target number two." She shot it. Two arrows whizzed past and she struck them, knocking them clean from the air then put the pedal to the metal.

She sped forward and shot at seven more targets, hitting them all. She missed two. After another twenty minutes, she crossed the finish line.

"And Team Earth is first, with nineteen points." In five minutes, the beetle flew across the finish line. "Team Naurasia with...sixteen points. So close. And so ends the finals. The winners, TEAM EARTH."

The crowd cheered. Eva got out of her racer and took off her helmet. She looked at the racer on the beetle. He stared back at her for a moment then held up a hand before taking off. Eva sighed and Jordan tumbled out, gasping.

"Do you realize that there is little oxygen in that thing?" he asked. Eva smiled a bit. Mylanta floated over, holding her hands to them. She embraced Eva and kissed Jordan's cheeks, making him swoon.

"Congratulations, Team Earth. You have won. Now, what do you want? Money, power, or satisfaction?" she asked. Eva shook her head.

"I want none of them." Everyone gasped. Mylanta looked confused.

"What?"

"I don't need any of them. Money and power mean nothing to me. And no matter what, a wish for satisfaction will never ever be fulfilled." Mylanta growled.

"You spoiled little brat, you dare refuse?" Her hair turned black and her eyes turned red. A spider's thorax replaced her legs and she hissed, revealing long, white fangs drippings with venomous saliva. Everyone gasped and ran away screaming. "Now you will think twice before refusing me." She raised her arm, claws on her hands, and slashed.

Eva dived out of the way. Jordan got into his pod.

"Eva, get in." She wasted no time and got into the racer and took off. Mylanta sprouted another set of angel wings and took off after them. Eva reactivated Jordan's pod and he shot at Mylanta. She flew out of the bullets' path easily. When some hit her, she showed no sign of feeling them.

"Is that the best you can do?" She roared and shot webbing at their ship from her spider thorax.

Eva shrieked and flew away from the assaults. Some of the gooey webbing got onto the glass window and ate through it. She gasped. It was a type of acidic material and obviously could eat through a lot of things. Including her.

She turned sharply, trying to shake Mylanta off her tail. No such luck.

"Eva!" Don Wei yelled. Everyone watched in disbelief. They could do nothing.

Mylanta hit the ship's engines with her web and it crashed down into the dirt. Eva was flung through the window and onto the ground. She groaned weakly and managed to sit up, her body bruised and her clothes ripped. She looked up to see Mylanta fly up.

She raised her claws and Eva screamed.

"EVA!" Aikka yelled, nocking an arrow. Mylanta moved her arm, slashing Eva's arm and knocking the girl out. Aikka let his arrow fly and it hit Mylanta's heart and she screeched before falling to the ground.

Aikka jumped from his beetle and ran to Eva's wounded form. He picked her up bridal style and put her on his beetle then looked for Jordan in the ruined ship and found him knocked out then put him on his beetle and flew off.

* * *

...beep...beep...beep... 

"Mmm..." Eva opened her eyes and looked up to see Don Wei, Jordan, Xinyo, and some of the mechanic team smiling at her, looks of relief in their eyes. "What's going on?" she whispered.

"Mylanta attacked you." Eva gasped.

"Where is she?"

"She is dead. We learned Mylanta used her power to grant greedy wishes to make herself stronger. When you refused her offer, it made her lose some power and enraged her so she tried to kill you so she could feed off your energy."

"Ew..."

"But it's ok now."

"Who killed her?" Jordan smirked.

"Your boyfriend, Aikka."

_"Aikka..."_

"You will feel better after some rest." Eva sighed but nodded. They left her alone to sleep, but she couldn't. All she could think about was the prince. She still had feelings for him, hence why she had not really been with anyone after Oban. What if he was married? What if he still liked her?

With these questions, she eventually dozed.

* * *

_**One Week Later...**_

Eva made a full recovery. She walked outside and inhaled the fresh air happily. The blue sun of Viraneon seemed even brighter than before.

She sat in the shade of a tree and looked up to the lavender and pale yellow sky. Stars shot in the sky and some ships did too. She watched kids in their jet packs play tag.

"So you feel better?" She turned to look at Aikka. A blush came to her cheeks. He was so handsome now, a look of maturity surrounding him. He had become more buff too.

"Yes, thanks. Want to sit down?" she offered. He nodded and sat next to her.

"It's been quite a while since we've talked, Eva." She smiled and nodded.

"Since Oban. How've you been?"

"Readying to rule Naurasia."

"You engaged by chance?" He blinked at her question. "Don't most Kings-to-be get engaged with some princess so they have a queen?" she asked.

"Not always. I'm not engaged."

"That surprises me. I figure the women on Naurasia are not blind." She blushed at her obvious statement on how handsome he was. He laughed at her gently.

"Don't get me wrong, some perfectly nice girls wanted to get married to me. But I turned em down."

"Why?"

"I'm in love with someone." She felt a lump in her throat but forced herself to smile kindly.

"Really? Well, why don't you tell me about her?" she asked.

"Not before you tell me about your husband."

"Oh, I'm not married. I don't even have a boyfriend. I like someone else who I doubt would want to be with me."

"Tell me about him."

"But I asked you to tell me about the girl you love first."

"But I'm a prince, so I should decide who goes first."

"But I won the race." He chuckled.

"You're good, princess." She beamed a bit at his old nickname for her. "She is very strong and independent with long, beautiful hair, sparkling eyes, a great body, and she loves racing."

"Wow...she sounds great." He nodded.

"She is. But I don't think she has any idea how much I like her."

"I know how you feel."

"Now, tell me about the man you like." she put on a cute, innocent look.

"What if I don't want to?" she asked, standing up. "What if you have to catch me to get it out of me?" She took off running, laughing tauntingly. Aikka smirked and chased after her.

He soon caught her and playfully tackled her to the ground and tickled her sides. She shrieked and giggled.

"Cheater!" she cried. He smirked.

"Now, will you tell me."

"Fine." He stopped and she gasped her for breath. She looked up at him. "He's handsome, smart, kind, and a total cheater." He raised an eyebrow.

"Is he now?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned close, so their noses almost touched.

"Yes." He combed his fingers through her long, soft hair.

"And she can't accept defeat."

"No I can't." She pressed her lips to his and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back. After a while, he parted her lips with his tongue and wrestled for dominance, gaining it of course.

"EVA!" The two pulled apart to see Don Wei and Jordan frowning firmly. "What did I tell you about...doing THINGS with the competition?" he asked.

"Daddy!" Eva shrieked, blushing furiously. Don Wei smirked.

"That's what you get for worrying me." She rolled her eyes.

"You're an evil daddy."

"Thank you for noticing." She laughed and Aikka helped her up.

"So he really IS your boyfriend?" Jordan asked.

"Maybe..."

"ABOUT TIME!" he yelled. Eva blinked.

"I thought you hated him."

"Fooled you pretty good, didn't I?" he asked, smirking. Eva punched Jordan's arm, hard. "OW! Damn, you're strong."

"Thank you for noticing." Aikka wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled herself against him.

"Now Aikka, don't you have something to ask Eva?" Xinyo asked. Eva blinked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"How would you like to come live on Naurasia with me? You and your family?" he asked. She gasped and nodded.

"Oh my God, YES!" she cried. He smiled and pecked her lips. "Daddy, can we?" she begged. "Pleeeease?" Don Wei rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

"YAY!"

* * *

_**Short Epilogue**_

Eva opened her eyes to face a sleeping Aikka. She smiled and softly kissed his lips before getting out of their bed. She put on a robe and walked to the room across from theirs and looked in a crib to receive the smile of her baby son. She picked him up and rocked him.

"Good morning, sweetie." she sighed, Aikka and her had been married for two years and her baby was over three months old. It was hard to believe she was the queen of Naurasia. She replaced her son in his crib and kissed him on the forehead.

A pair of arms hugged her from behind. She felt some lips brush her neck then her ear. She smiling.

"Good morning, Aikka."

"Good morning, Eva." She turned her head and lightly kissed his lips.

"Is breakfast ready yet?" she asked, her stomach grumbling. Aikka laughed a little.

"Let's go see." They left their son's room for the kitchen.

* * *

**And so ends this fic. I hope you liked it. Personally, I thought it came out cute. Review pwease. **


End file.
